The Ruby Circle
by Tizzy20031
Summary: This series is set after Witch Season 2 and Winx Club Season 4. Winx Club and the guardian have to work together to fight against their old enemies . A mysterious girl appear with amnesia. This girl have prophecy that is good and bad. Can they work together to stop the darkness or will the girl be in the darkness forever. (Please read it)
1. Chapter 1: The Evil Return

**The Ruby Circle**

Hi there, everyone. I'm Tizzy20031, back with a second story for you all to read. Disclamier: I don't own W.I.T.C.H and Winx Club show and the character. But I own my own character. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always for me to you, please enjoy!

 ** _Chapter 1: The Evil Return_**

 _Bloom, Stella, Musa, Roxy, Layla, Tecna have to untied with a new group of friends called W.I.T.C.H which are Will, Irma , Tarneee, Cornelia, and Haylin to take down there old enemies which are Phobos and The Wizard of the Black Circle. They meet up after a veil appear in Bloom's world and they were transported to Heatherfield. They have to find a mysterious blonde hair and dark blue eyes girl who have a dangerous power inside of her. The darkness haunt of her but she has her own protector known as the S.T.A.R. But this story needs a begin . I will tell you the story if you want to that is. I'm nothing anyway . I'm just a tool that has no emotion and feeling until I meet the guardian and winx that's. Everywhere I look is a human that haunt of me._

 **In Infinite City which is in Meridian...**

Phobos, Cedric, Miranda, and the other villain are imprisoned in their cells.

" Hey Cedric. How did you like my power last time?" Phobos asked.

" It felt good. " Cedric answered.

"Phobos. What are we going to do now?" Miranda asked.

" I don't know. Miranda. " Phobos answered.

A black smoke surround appeared around the prison. As three man dress in black clothes. Drake, Julian, and one Meridian solider stare at the three men.

" Who are you?!" Drake shouted.

" Well, My named is Orgon. This is Anagan. That's Gantlos. We are the Wizard of the Black Circle. " Orgon said.

" You need to get out . We are not letting you guys let Phobos escape. " Julian said.

" Really . Go Gantlos. " Orgon said.

"Yes." Gantlos, as he clapped together as sound waves appeared at hit Juilan. While Drake dodge it.

" Duman. It your turn. " Orgon said.

The meridain solider approach Drake form behind and knock him out. The merdian sodiler turn into Duman, as he was holding to a book.

" Good work. It look like you got the book. " Orgon said.

" Orgon. It good to seen you. " Duman said.

" Orgon. Why are you here?" Phobos asked.

" Same thing what you want. Revenge on the people who defeated us. Plus i need your help to find a girl with blonde hair. " Orgon answered.

" Sure. Why are you looking for this girl?" Phobos asked again.

" This girl who hold power inside her. I want her. " Orgon said.

" I'm in. Cedric and Miranda. Do you want to help us. " Phobos.

" Yes prince phobos. " Cedric and Miranda said at the same time.

Orgon smirked. As the wizard of the black circle, Phobos, Cedric, Miranda disappeared.

In the Meridian throne room...

Elyon is in her throne. As Drake and Julian enter.

" Queen Elyon. Your brother escape. " Drake said.

" What? Caleb go find the guardian and the winx." Elyon said.

" Yes." Caleb said, he left.

" And they took a book out of the library that contain a girl who has power inside. " Julian said.

" We have to find that girl first. Before it too late. " Elyon said.

" What if we don't. " Drake said.

" I don't know . I will asked the oracle. " Elyon said.

 **At an unknown location...**

There is a girl with blonde hair with in pain. The three figure siting and waiting for the girl to wake up.

" Is she okay?" the first one asked.

" She's fine. She tough and strong girl. " the second one answered.

" Yup . We just have to hope that she's okay and protect her from the people that is looking for her. " The third one said.

 **That's end of the chapter. After I finish chapter 5 of my first fan fiction . I will do the next chapter. I hope you like it. Don't forget to review. Peace out, Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Vistor

The Ruby Circle

 **This is the Chapter 2 of The Ruby Circle. I'm really sorry of the really long update. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always for me to you, please enjoy.**

 ** _Chapter 2: The Visitor_**

 _The Wizard of the Black Circle has free Phobos and his minions to find a girl that they said to have amazing power inside her. If the girl fallen into their hands, there will be no happiness of the worlds. Will Witch and Winx Club will find her and protect her before it too late._

 **At Kandrakar…**

Elyon and Caleb arrive at Kandrakar to find the Oracle.

"Welcome Caleb and Queen Elyon. How may I help you? "The Oracle said.

"Well my brother escape with The Wizard of the Black Circle. " Eylon said.

"Anything Else. " The Oracle said.

"Yes. They took the book called the Ruby Circle. "Caleb said.

"I see. I'm sure you read it. If the girl fallen into the hands of darkness then we are doom. But lucky the girl is here with her guardians. The S.T.A.R. There are at the room." The Oracle said.

"We have to wait for the Winx and WITCH first. Then can we go see her." Elyon said.

"Yes." The Oracle said.

 **XoXoX**

A girl with blonde hair was sleeping on a bed… The girl tossing and turning.

"Are you okay, Tori?" A boy asked, as he shake Tori to wake up.

Tori opened her eyes weakly. Tori look around the room.

"Where are we? Shun." Tori asked.

"Kandrakar. " Shun answered.

Shun offered up his hand. Tori smiled. Tori took it. Shun help Tori to stand up.

"What up, Ritsu?" Tori asked.

"That is some dark clouds." Ritsu said.

"What?" Shun said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Alex said.

"The Oracle."

"Come in. "Alex said.

The Oracle come in.

"Thank you for helping us. " Alex said.

"You're welcome. " Oracle said.

Oracle look at Tori and smirked.

"We have to go." Shun said.

"Why you have to go. Stay here will it safe of Tori. "Oracle said.

"No. Will really have to go now. "Alex said.

"It look like have to do this the hard way. " Oracle said, as he grab Tori's arm tightly.

"Let me go. It hurts. "Tori said

"What are you doing?" Shun asked.

"How about you. Show use your true form. Oracle. I mean Duman. "Ritsu said.

The Oracle smirked as dark mist appeared around him. As his appearance change into Duman.

"Don't you guys ever give up. " Shun said.

"I haven't even know this girl named is. Now I do. Your named is Tori Kastle. The head of the Kastle. " Duman said.

Duman grab her waist form behind and an arm wrapped itself tightly around Tori's neck. Tori brought her arms up to loosen her captive's painful grip. "Let her go!" Shun demanded.

"It not like I'm going to listen you." Duman said, as he tightened his grip even more. Tori choked.

Ritsu and Alex hold Shun's hand. As they nodded. Shun look over to Tori. Tori look in his eyes. Tori closed her eyes. "What are you guys doing?" Duman asked. As he look below his feet to see a red circle appearing under her feet. Duman gasped.

"Goodbye guys, be careful. Let the circle protect you guys. "Tori said, as she disappeared in red light of the circle.

"What. She gone. Tch. I will be haunting her. "Duman said, as he disappeared in a black mist.

Bloom, Witch, Eylon, and the Oracle enter.

"What happened here?" Oracle asked.

"One of the Wizard of the Black Circle attack us and almost taken Tori away. " Alex answered.

"What? Where is Tori? "Will asked.

"To protect the universe form the darkness. Tori is gone when don't know where is she?" Ritsu answered.

"What we do now?" Irma said.

"We have to find her before they do." Cornella said.

"Right?" Shun asked.

Shun look at window as he thought about Tori.

"Tori. We will find you before it too late. I make a promise with you and intend to keep it. I love Tori… I wish I can tell you have I feel." Shun thought.

 **XoXoX**

Duman appeared where he finds Phobos, Orgon, Gantlos, and Anagan.

"Well, did you find her. " Phobos said.

"Yes." Duman said.

"Where is she?" Orgon asked.

"She disappear before I take her away. " Duman said.

"What. She was in your hands. "Phobos said.

"What are we going to do, Orgon?" Gantlos said.

"Find her and bring her to our side." Orgon said.

"I will go find her." Anagan said.

"Okay Anagan." Orgon said.

Anagan disappeared.

"She will be ours. " Orgon said.

 **XoXoX**

At Alafia. Flora, Aisha, Musa, Stella, Techa were sitting in there desk. Where Headmistress Faragonda enter.

"We have a new student in our class. You can come in." Faragonda said.

The girl enter as she has blonde hair and blue eyes. The girl smiled.

"My named is Tori Kastle, it very nice to meet you. " Tori said, she bowed. As she smirked and laughs. Her eyes turn red.The Ruby Circle

 **This is the Chapter 2 of The Ruby Circle. I'm really sorry of the really long update because since school started. I have a lot of homework to do and my story. But I will finish this story for you guys . Please be sure to review, rate, and as always for me to you, please enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Girl of His Dreams

The Ruby Circle

 _ **Hey, I'm back with Chapter 3 of The Ruby Circle. I'm sorry for really long update. Again, I was business with school. Make sure you review and you guys can PM if you have any ideas. Without fur-ado enjoy the chapter.**_

 ** _(Author Notes)_**

Regular Story

 _flashback_

 _Preview_

 ** _character's thought_**

 _ **Chapter 3: A Girl of His Dreams.**_

 _Preview: Last time on Ruby Circle, the STAR got attack by Duman while they were on Kandrakor. Duman was sent by the Wizard of the Black Circle to capture Tori before he could take her away. The STAR use a spell called the ruby circle to transport Tori somewhere far away form there. Now it the race against time to find Tori before the darkness does._

Shun was sleeping on the bed ... Shun was thrusting and turning around, trying to sleep but he can't . He know that Tori is out alone and unprotected from the darkness.

 _ **"Shun. Open your eyes. " Tori called.**_

 _ **Shun open his eyes.**_

 _ **"Hey you, Are you okay? " Tori asked.**_

 _ **Shun nodded.**_

 _ **"Where are we?" Shun asked.**_

 _ **" I don't know. " Tori said, she look up at the sky. There was dark clouds everywhere. Tori has a sad look to her face.**_

 _ **"What's wrong , Tori?" Shu asked.**_

 _ **"It too late, goodbye Shun and I love..." Tori said.**_

 _ **But before Tori could finsih her sentence. Shun woken up form his slumber.**_

Shun open his eyes as he find himself in his room. Shun stood up and look up at the window.

'Where are you, Tori?" Shun asked.

There was a knock on the door. Shun walk over to the door. When he open it. It was Alex.

"Alex." Shun said.

" Shun, we have good news and bad news , which one you want first. " Alex said.

"umm goods news first. " Shun said.

" We find Tori at the school of fairly, Winx Club's school. But lucky for us, she lose her memories what happened. " Alex said.

"Good but how is the lucky that she is losing her memories ? " Shun asked.

" She won't remember her past that she is her. " Alex answered.

"What the bad news. " Shun said.

"One of the wizard of the black circle is there disguise as one of the students form Red Fountain and the same wizard that try to get her is going straight toward there right now. " Alex said.

"What?!" Shun shouted.

"Calm down. Shun. We will find her but mabye you show her your true feeling. " Alex said.

"Why should I?" Shun asked.

"Because you love her. " Alex answered.

" No I don't " Shun lied.

Alex kick him. Shun fell in his knee.

"Don't you dare lied to me. Shun. If you know of best of you. You will tell her the truth or I do. " Alex said.

(Don't you just love Alex right now. )

"Okay . " Shun said. **_Scary_**

"Come on, Romeo. Let go find your Juilet. " Alex said, as she reaching her hand to help Shun to get up.

"Okay but don't call me Romeo. " Shun said.

"Promise. " Alex said.

* * *

Tori walk toward her seat. Tori sit down.

"We welcome you, Miss Kastle. " Griselda said.

Tori nodded..Tori look over at Stella and the other. They were whispering about something.

"I just got a text of Bloom . We must to keep an eyes on that new girl. Because she is the one. " Stella said.

"How we must to do that. " Musa said.

" We could just tell her the truth. " Aisha said.

"That will freak her out even more. That she is being hunted by darkness that kind of destroy her people. " Flora said.

"What is she doing?" Techa said.

They watch as Tori was staring at the clock . for a moment her eyes turned red. As time begin to speed up. As the bell ring. Tori smiled.

"Class dismissed. " Griselda said.

Everyone left included Griselda, leaving Tori and the rest of the winx alone in the class. Aisha and Musa block each exit.

" What buisness do you have with me. " Tori said.

" You are a little bit rude . Even know we are trying to help you. " Stella said.

" Really, but first tell me your names. Winx. " Tori said.

"My named is Stella. " Stella said.

"Flora. " Flora said.

"Musa. " Musa said.

"Techa. " Techa said.

" Aisha." Aisha said.

"My named is Flora. Tori you have to listen to me. You're in danger by the Wizards of the Black Circle and Phobos. " Flora said.

" Why should I believe you? " Tori asked.

" We are trying to protect you form that darkness that haunts for you. You have to trust me. " Flora said.

" I don't know but i know my heart is telling me to trust you. " Tori said.

" Good. " Flora said.

"Well it good for you , winx. But that is not good for us. And here I thought you are not going to remember anything form your past. It will be so easy of us. If you guys stop getting into people's buisness. " A voice said, they look up.

"Duman! " Musa said.

" Hello fairy. I have no business for you. " Duman said.

"I guessing here the one of the wizards. " Tori whispered to Flora.

" Yes. " Flora said, she went in front of her.

" I'm only here of one thing and that is her. Hand her over. It will be all easy on you. " Duman said.

"No way. " Musa said.

"Flora. Take Tori out of here. " Techa said.

Flora nodded. Flora grab her hand.

"Do you trust me?" Flora asked.

" Yes. " Tori answered.

Flora and Tori left.

" Now that she left. I don't have to worry about hurting her. I have to capture her without hurting her. " Dunam said.

" You will planning this all along. You want her to escape. " Aisha said.

"Correct. " Dunan said.

"We have to warn Flora. " Stella said.

"I won't let you. " Dunam said, as a black mist surround the room.

" Be careful , Flora. Protect Tori. " Musa said.

"Oh no. "

They screams... Meanwhile... Flora was running with holding onto Tori's hand. Tori sense the winx pain.

" Flora. Should we go back to your friends. " Tori said.

"No. They are fine. " Flora said.

"But.." Tori said.

Before they could run anymore. A black mist trapped them.

"Oh crap. " Flora said

They see Duman appeared.

"You are in my way, Flora. " Duman said.

Tori back away until a black mist surrounding her feet as she was tied up by black mist . It tighten around her.

"Flora. " Tori said, as a other black mist wrapped her mouth.

"Tori. " Flora said.

"Be a good obedient little girl. I promise that this will be over soon. " Dunam said , as he touch her faces.

Tori closed her eyes. Tori struugled. 'Help me. I'm scare. ' Tori thought.

Flora gasped. "Winx Believix. " Flora said.

Blah blah blah tranportation. You get the picture.

"You stilll fighting. " Duman said, as he transformation to a wolf.

He jump on flora.

"Flora! " Tori thought

"I haven't have lunch yet. " Dunam said.

Tori struggled.

"NO . STOP IT! STOP! FLORA! " Tori thought, as she closed her eyes as light appeared. A boy appeared for the light. The boy has brown hair and green eyes . The boy kick Duman away as he got Flora up. He walk over to Tori as he freed her . He place her down. Flora look over at Duman as he disappeared.

"Who are you? " Flora said.

" My named is Eric. " Eric said.

 **That's end of the chapter 3 . Who is Eric? i hope you like this chapter. I seen you all in the next chapter. I'm sorry again for the long updates. This is my last week of school before winter break. Peace out!**


End file.
